


A Master of Sausages

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus thinks Hermione is indeed a master of sausages (or at least his).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Master of Sausages

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "summer sausage." Beta'd by Dragoon811. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**A Master of Sausages**

Severus inspected the meat that Hermione's father was cooking on the grill. He walked over to his wife, placing his arm around her. "Just what is your father grilling?"

"Summer sausage," Hermione replied. "It's just sausage," she said when he made a sour face.

Severus scoffed. "Why char a perfectly good sausage? It is a waste."

Hermione laughed. "Severus, it's just _grilled_ sausage."

"Is there a winter sausage? Why is it called summer sausage?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have no idea, Severus. I'm not a master of sausages."

He chuckled before whispering into her ear, "I beg to differ."


End file.
